


La Entrevista

by Ver_Sacrum



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ver_Sacrum/pseuds/Ver_Sacrum
Summary: Buscando saciar sus dudas sobre la vida Celestial, Anatema Device descubrirá más sobre sí misma.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	La Entrevista

-Cuando era pequeña solía jugar a solas, fingiendo que yo era un ángel, ajena a la naturaleza de los demás. Le preguntaba a mi madre con frecuencia qué tanto sabía sobre ellos, e incluso esa etapa más común en los niños, en la cual poseen un amigo imaginario, yo también la atravesé; sólo que mi amigo invisible era un ángel. Estaba obsesionada con la idea de volar; y me decepcioné un poco cuando descubrí que los textos sagrados prometían un paraíso pero encarnados en cuerpos humanos; tenía la vaga fantasía de que uno al morir se volviese un ángel con misiones y todo. Creo que fueron todas las películas de la época.

Anatema se llevó la taza con delicioso té de rosas a los labios. Luego sonrió, como sintiendo pena de sí misma. Descansó la vista sobre su regazo y se abstuvo de cualquier otro comentario. Llevaban una hora esperando en la mesa treinta y dos del restaurante y su invitado parecía destinado irremediablemente al ausentismo. Llovía de forma implacable; de noche y atascado en el tráfico de Londres, Mathew, su compatriota en viaje de trabajo, le había aceptado el convite para entrevistar juntos a Azirafel. Como iniciado en el mundo del ocultismo, el joven en cuestión había encontrado fascinante la oportunidad de hablar cara a cara con alguien de otro plano espiritual. Casi literalmente de otro mundo. Pero la suerte es caprichosa con los soñadores y los dramáticos, y había dejado sola a Anatema, sorbiendo té por enésima vez, ante la atenta mirada del Señor Fell.

-Es curioso. No tenía idea de que los humanos anhelaran cosas como esas. Es decir, he vivido bastante…, bueno, desde la fundación del mundo, para qué ir con rodeos. Y generalmente encuentro delirios de dioses, descendientes de dioses, dioses encarnados o gente que cree ser el diablo en la tierra. Tenéis un afecto natural al teatro… no lo tomes a mal, querida. A veces puede ser muy divertido veros. Otras, no tanto… Pero bueno… en tu caso, es la primera vez que escucho algo por el estilo.

-¿Querer ser ángel es raro? Vale, yo soy rara. Mi abuela sanaba el dolor de muelas con la barriga helada de un sapo. O sabía leer las formas que dejaba la cera de una vela sobre alguna superficie. No creo que puedan pedirme normalidad.

-Pero, ¿Por qué un ángel? ¿Por qué no una diosa, un hada…, esas cosas que ven en las pelis ahora?

-No lo sé…, supongo que es… Creí que hablaríamos de usted, señor Fell, no de mí.

Azirafel parpadeó grácilmente, a sabiendas de que su cándida sonrisa obtenía siempre la victoria.

-El trato estaba pactado para una cena entre tres. Y no veo ni a su compañero ni a la cena.

-Si lo desea podemos ordenar. No creo que Mathew pueda llegar con este clima… No puedo creerlo, habían anunciado una semana excelente. Esto parece ser obra del diablo.

-…O un milagro.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Oh, nada. Que sería un milagro que no nos corrieran por pedir tan sólo té y pastelitos. Yo sugiero que revisemos el menú.

-Buena idea.

Sobre el impoluto mantel blanco acabado en puntillas descansaban las cartas para curiosear las exquisiteces ofrecidas por la casa. Un hálito dorado parecía llenar la atmósfera, aún más áurea dado las nostálgicas notas de un piano lejano. Las manos de Anatema temblaban. ¿Sería capaz de leer él su mente? ¿Intuiría lo nerviosa que estaba? Oteo esas manos regordetas y delicadas deslizarse hasta tomar el papel. Parecían terciopelo blanco. ¿Podría tocarlas?

Muchas preguntas se agolparon en su mente y no tenían nada que ver con la comida. Tenía el menú desplegado ante sus narices pero no lograba leer nada. Sus pensamientos giraron en torno a la condición humana, observando también su propio comportamiento. ¿Por qué los humanos necesitan tocar todo? Moría por ponerle apenas un dedo encima. ¿Sería fría su piel, como los aires puros de las alturas? ¿O tal vez tibio y muy suave, como un refugio de plumas acolchonadas? Pronto su mirar tropezó con el anillo de oro que descansaba en su mano derecha y su entusiasmo murió velozmente; ¿habría conocido a otras mujeres a lo largo de su existencia? Obviamente sí, pero… ¿se habría enamorado de alguna? ¿Habría estado a punto de casarse? Y esto le condujo hacia otra duda: ¿podían los ángeles enamorarse? No podría preguntarle sin exhibir su condición lastimera. Prefería entonces quedarse con la duda.

-Entonces… ¿deseaba ser ángel sólo porque sí?

La voz de aquel hombre le atrajo de nuevo al momento presente.

\- Era una tontería infantil, sólo eso.

No sólo el semblante de la joven se había teñido de melancolía. Su voz, tan segura siempre y tan determinada, se oía ahora huérfana, perdida en una desazón sin explicación aparente. Azirafel se dio cuenta.

-¿De verdad? No lo parece. Recuerda esas vivencias infantiles con sumo detalle; no parece ser algo destinado al olvido.

-¿Por qué siento que huye de la entrevista haciendo que la conversación gire en torno a mi persona?

Anatema se enderezó en su asiento, como intentando escapar de emociones que ya no controlaba. Se había ofendido con el ángel y ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué. Tal rispidez no pasó inadvertida para los oídos de Azirafel…algo incomodaba a la chica. ¿Qué sería?

-Le prometo responder todas sus preguntas… si usted responde las mías.

Anatema suspiró, imaginando sabe Dios por qué, un desfile de cortesanas, damas de la alta sociedad renacentista, vírgenes y señoras de épocas distintas. Seguramente Azirafel las hubiera visto a todas. Ya no habría lugar a sorpresas o impresiones para él en este período moderno. ¿Qué habría aquí que fuese distinto a las princesas orientales, de sedosos cabellos negros, ojos como piedras preciosas y misticismo aún mayor que el de los cuentos? ¿Qué tipo de mujer no habrían disfrutado ya sus sentidos, qué habría de novedoso para un ser hecho de la materia misma de los astros y con la eternidad como ritmo cardíaco? Se humedeció los labios con un poco más de té, deseando quizá ahogar en esa taza la confusión enorme que le suscitaba la dulzura y mansedumbre del ser con el que hablaba. Ciertamente era una tarea complicada. No sabía si alucinaba, si era una mujer demasiado infantil o si realmente la atracción por él se había despertado ya sin remedio por desgracia o por ventura desde el día en que se habían conocido. Su ser entero parecía obstinado a buscar un encuentro. Lo sentía en la piel, en el corazón, lo oía en sus pensamientos. Él despertaba en ella instintos que creía dormidos. Incluso algunos desconocidos. Culpó a la santidad celestial del ángel en un principio, luego concluyó que quien excitaba este ansia era el hombre mismo. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera…!

No, no. Por supuesto que no, ¡qué bobadas! ¿Una humana, una mortal, atrayendo a un ser del Cielo y…enamorándolo? ¿En serio se creía que algo así podría llegar a pasar? ¿En qué momento había perdido el dominio propio y el sano juicio? ¡Que alguien le hiciese reaccionar! Ese tipo de ensoñaciones tenían cabida en el mundo humano solamente. Le ocurrían a ella, justamente, por ser un ser mortal. Sólo una criatura hecha del polvo de la tierra podía vivir tan preocupada por cuestiones como esas en un momento en el cual debería estar planteándole al ángel preguntas de vital trascendencia espiritual. No si su gentil porte de caballero inglés iba a dejarle pensando en él todo el resto de la semana. Y… ¡por favor, hasta su acento era delicioso!

Suspiró con amargura; no tenía caso porfiarse en fantasías, mejor volver a la realidad.

-No crecí en la gran ciudad, siempre fui una niña de pueblo. Trepaba a los árboles, corría descalza sobre el césped mojado… Creo que eso fue determinante para afinar mi percepción del mundo extrasensorial. Mi abuela deseaba que me criara en un ambiente natural para que mis habilidades despertaran sin el ruido y la interferencia que otros niños disfrutaban en sus videojuegos. Parecía una vida sencilla, pero… Papá no era muy dócil con mamá cuando estaba ebrio. Nunca lo he presenciado, pero yo estaba segura de que él la golpeaba. Estoy convencida de que mamá me lo ocultaba. No deseaba asustarme o que acabara odiando a ese hombre que antes amaba.

El cuerpo de Azirafel comenzó a tensarse progresivamente, inclinándose levemente hacia ella, por sobre encima de la mesa, para no perder pisada de lo que oía. Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron. Ella jugueteó nerviosa con un mechón oscuro de su cabello.

-Supongo que, a los siete años, sin nadie más en el mundo, yo sólo quería protegerla…pero con un poder benigno. Hay muchos niños que imaginan que un dragón se come al abusivo del salón o que se lo llevan los fantasmas al infierno. Fantasías con sabor a venganza. Pero yo no quería eso. Yo quería la paz para mamá, transformar el entorno; convertir a papá en mejor persona y que ya no necesitase la violencia para solucionar las cosas. Quería una atmósfera nueva. No crueles desquites. Quería transformación.

El ángel balbuceó con torpeza, conmovido hasta lo sumo, aún más que la chica que hablaba.

-Lamento que tuviera que atravesar todo eso…

Anatema sonrió dulcemente, aliviada por la comprensión que se le daba. Elevó tímidamente la mirada; y he aquí que el roce con la de Azirafel fue un puñal amargo y a la vez placentero. Suena contradictorio, pero quienes han amado en secreto sin tener esperanzas sabrán a qué me refiero. No sabía qué dolía más: si privarse del disfrute de mirarle o mirarle y morir por lo que no se podrá poseer nunca. Hizo una pausa, descansando en ese mirar azul que parecía infinito. A diferencia de las personas comunes, los ojos de Azirafel no estaban vacíos; parecían contener la sabiduría eterna y un amor infinito. Sintió hartos deseos de llorar.

Finalmente hizo una mueca, para huir de sus ínfulas ridículas de romanticismo.

-A veces me preguntaba dónde estaba su ángel de la guarda. Y ahora que lo pienso, usted podría responderme eso.

El ángel inspiró lenta y delicadamente. La más hermosa expresión de amor hizo nido en su rostro. Anatema detuvo cualquier movimiento, encandilada como una cierva ante una luz blanca que atiborra sus sentidos.

Azirafel acercó sus manos, con respetuoso recato. Tomó las de Anatema entre las suyas, mientras la chica tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Ella era valiente, arrojada, una mujer fuerte. Pero, en ocasiones, se descubría tan frágil y dócil como un ovillo de algodón. Sólo podía pensar en la calidez de esa piel de porcelana, ¡no era frío! ¡Estaba tocando a un ángel y era indescriptible lo maravilloso! Más terso que la seda, pero con una potencia espiritual abrumadora, que le recorría el cuerpo y el alma ahora, apenas haberse tomado de las manos. El aire comenzó a volvérsele escaso; su garganta estaba seca y su corazón ardía de felicidad y de amor sin límites.

Azirafel meditó unos instantes. Luego susurró, con la serenidad de la brisa entre los árboles.

-Es una excelente pregunta. Yo creo que su ángel siempre estuvo allí.

Una paz inexpugnable colmó el cuerpo de la chica. Como llegando a casa. Sanando heridas. Buscó respuestas en los ojos del ángel.

-Siempre estuvo allí. – Insistió él - Aunque tuviese sólo siete años.


End file.
